Jessie's Half-Blood Life
by Sherri3555
Summary: Jessie, a not-so-ordinary girl finds out she's a half-blood. Join her in quests, romance, and fights that has ups, downs, and even side way turns in her life. Sometimes, life is worth fighting for.
1. The Start Of A New Day

**Before we start, here's a disclamer**  
**Percy jackson characters belong to Rick Riordan**  
**Gods belong to Greek mytholagy (do they have a roman version?)**  
**Other characters like Jessie and Chip belong to me**  
**Also, it is all told in Jessie's POV for the whole story. Thank you! :)**

I was walking home from a tired day of school. My only friend named Chip had some plans or something to take care of. I didn't mind. After all, He had her life to take care of. Wait, I forgot to introduse myself! Sorry! My name is Jessica. But I rather be called Jessie because it sounds cool and it's shorter. I'm a 12 year old who lives in New York City. My father is my science teacher with his new girlfriend named Carly. Ever since my mother left, he's been a little depressed. Luckily, he's over it. But, it's still a sore subject. Anyway, my looks are pretty ordinary. Black hair in a messy ponytail with dark brown eyes and pale skin. I'm about 5'2 but I'm awsome at soccer. Now, back to my story. As soon as I got home, Carly came to greet me. "Welcome home! There's some salad in the fridge if you're hungry. Your dad had to go to a field trip with the 4th graders to a museum."Carly and I were good friends. Not really friends if my dad proposed to her. Atleast I'll be a bridesmaid. After the delicious fruit salad, I took a shower and changed to my white pj's. After saying goodnight, I started reading some greek mytholagy. This time, I was reading about Zeus defeating Kronos so his siblings would spill out of Kronos's stomach. When I started to feel tired, I pushed the book under my pillow and fell asleep. _'I was in an alleyway with Chip. Chip didn't have his pants on and instead of legs, he had goat legs. A saytr. A weird creature was near. It had 3 heads and it didn't look happy. Then there was a boy behind me_._ Black hair with pale skin and deep brown eyes. He looked like wore all black and he had a black sword in his hand. The monster kept getting closer. Then, Chip used a wind pipe and made a lullaby. I didn't know he played it. The monster collapsed in front of my eyes and as I looked closer, I saw that is was a hydra. This didn't make sense. I'm just having a wacky dream. Yeah, that's it. I pinched myself and everything went black.'_ Suddenly, I woke up in a sweat. I looked at my clock. 9:00am. I was late! Then I realized that it was a Saturday. I got out my bed and looked out the window. Snow, snow, and snow. December wasn't my favorite month. Especially if I was born in April 21. That dream seemed real. Maybe I'm sick, because a saytr and a hydra like those weren't real. They can't be. I got changed into some jeans and a random white t-shirt that said "Peace" in pink. I didn't bother to look in the mirror so I brushed my teeth and put my ponytail on. I went downstairs to see Dad and Carly at the kitchen table. Dad was reading the newspaper whil Carly listened to him about the trip while eating leftover salad. "Hello sweetheart," he said while looking up. "Hey," I said. "How was the trip? Anything wild happen?" "If you call a scavenger hunt finding the kids wild, then no." I grabbed a salad and quickly devoured it. " I'm going out," I yelled and quickly put on my pair of Nike's. I opend the door and walked down a couple of blocks. That's when I saw him.

**What do you think? This is my first time writing so please don't be harsh on the review. Sorry for being short! My fingers were tired. Plus, I needed to end in a cliffhanger and this is it. Peace out! - Sharon**


	2. Hungry Hydra Hunt

**Hey. This chapter should be a little longer then before. Wait, why do I sound depressed. Then again, I'm listening to Three Day Grace. -Sherri :p (I'm going to do Sherri instead of Sharon sometimes. Ok?)**

His sleek black hair, pale skin, and black clothing. Hard to miss. I decided to ignore it. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, put my headphones on and listen to music. One of my favorite songs called Riot was playing. I walked until I saw a coffee shop. I decided to order a cup of coffee and some oatmeal cookies. Once I paid, I went outside and the boy wasn't there. I decided to call him Shadow. I took a sip and walked home. That's when I saw Chip and Shadow talking. I hid behind the wall and started listening to them. The cold wind blew hard on my frozen body. "...halfblood...Nico...camp...Chiron..." Chip said. They seem to be secretive. "...Jessie...hydras...Percy...Chip..." said the boy I asume was Nico. I took the other way and ran home. No one was home. There was a note on the kitchen table next to the healthy lilacs. I took of my jacket and shoes and walked over to it.  
_Sorry Jessie. I have a meeting and your soon to be stepmother_  
_had to come as well. There is some food in the fridge._  
_-Dad_  
I threw the note in the trash. He proposed already?! That was fast. I went to my room and put my phone on my nightstand. I collapsed on my bed and my thoughts raced through my head. Halfblood? Someone's a hydrid? Nico? Why did Chip never told me about him. What camp? Am I going to a camp? Who's Chiron? Isn't he a centaur? Why does this guy know my name? Hydras? That dream is part of this, isn't it? Who's Percy? I was having a headache so I went downstairs. Halfway down the stairs, I heard a crash. I quickly went outside to see a figure. It was something with two heads. Not the hydra in my dreams but it might be a hrdra as well. I grabbed my coat and shoes, grabbed a pocketknife, shoved my phone in my pocket and ran out. I ran halfway through the block searching for Chip and Nico. The hydra seemed kept getting closer each minute. I ran until I saw a familiar aviator jacket. "Help!"I yelled a load as I could. My legs were sore from running and I lost my hairband to my long, black hair. My shoes were a little wet from the snow and I think I have a fever. But a fever is better than dieing! Nico grabbed his sword out with a startled expression. Chip turn pale as he saw me running. "What happened to you? Are you hurt,"he yelled worried. I tried to answer but I was panting so hard. "N-no,"I managed to say. I felt weak and was near to fainting. "Here. Eat this," said Nico. He handed me weird-looking cracker. I quickly grabbed it and manage to swallow without choking. It tasted like Dad's famous melted chocolate brownies. I felt a little better and I pulled my pocket knife out. The hydra was a lot closer as I started to feel my legs buckling. We tried to fight as hard as we could. The hydra grew another head and was very hungry. Jessie Salad, Chip Chili, and Nico Nuggets didn't sound very delightful. Especially if I'm the meal. We started running as it chased us. I had a scratch on my cheek but I still ran. Then it started snowing a little hard. "Great. A blizzard. Just what we need," I said sarcasticlly. I saw Nico saying something in a different language. Spanish? Polish? Whatever. Chip hid behind us as I started to feel weaker then a stick. The hydra cornered us in the alleyway. Chip started to eat a random piece of paper. "Chip. Play your windpipe! It might lower it's guard," I said. Chip looked suprised but did as told. The hydra and I felt drowsy. The hydra dropped to the floor as I almost did. Nico quickly stabbed it's stomach and it turned to dust. "That was ... impressive," he said. I started pinching myself to stay awake. We quickly try to find a subway to go to this camp. After collapsing on the seat, I fell asleep. Hope I don't dream and if I do, it better explain what's happening.

**That was tiring. Better like it. I worked my but of for about 30 minutes and I'm so tired. Let's just say that I'm pretty lazy. Night. -Sherri **


	3. Author's Note

**Sorry for no uptates. I'm busy with school coming soon. My mom is forcing me to study more because I'm addicted to the computor. It's true. Hopefully, I'll find more time. I'll only be uptating on weekends or holidays or breaks because I have to wake up at 6 for the bus, go to school until around 3:00. Then I get picked up until my bus for afterschool comes after a month. My mom drops me and my siblings at my grandmother's apartment until she picks us up at 5. Then I finish my homework at home. It'll be dinner, then shower, then bed. It's my routine. When the bus does come out, I go to my after school program and my mom picks us up at 5:30. Then it's homework, dinner, shower, and bed. Not much time for ! -Sherri**


	4. Camp And A New Face

**Sup! This is probably my last uptate for a few days. I'm working on some ideas and it isn't going well. Have any ideas? -Sharon**

I woke up in a sweat. Strange. Nothing to dream of. I'll think about it later. I was in this cozy place. My cut seemed to be gone. There was a pretty girl who looked the exact opposite of me. Curly blond hair with crystal blue eyes. In other news, Ms. Perfect. "Oh, you're awake! So glad to see my healing skills work for once. My name is Olivia and I'm your guide to Camp Half-Blood. I'm the daughter of Apollo, by the way," she sqealed kindly. "Thanks? I'm Jessie." Apollo? Isn't he the sun god? "Great! Now, let's get you in your shirt and we'll be on our way," she said. She gave me a folded orange shirt and left. I unfolded the shirt and observed it. 'Camp Half-Blood' it said with a pegasus silloette underneath. I put on the shirt and got out of the door. The sun set in the distance. I didn't see Nico or Chip anywhere. I was getting a littleworried when a dude that looked about 16 head towards me. Sleek black hair, piercing sea green eyes, muscular arms, and tan skin. About 6 feet. . "Hey. You must be new. I'm Percy and you are," he asked. "I'm Jessie. You know a person named Nico or Chip around here. I've been searching for them for a little bit," I asked. "Nico?! I haven't seen him in days! Is he okay," he asked. They must be close. "Besides being pale and wearing black, he seemed fine." "Good," he said. "Anyways, Chip is with my friend Grover. He should be fine. Anyways, want to shoots some hoops?" "Sure," I said. Besides soccer, I love basketball. It isn't as great as kicking a ball but it's cool. Better then makeup. Seriously, makeup makes me feel fake. I don't have much to hide. After shooting some hoops, (3-5, I lost. If we played soccer on the other hand...) I followed Percy into the place where we eat. Percy told me to eat at a certain table. I grabbed some noodles and went. It was crowded and when it was my turn to burn food for the gods, I gave them a bagel and some yogurt. I decided to skip campfire and looked at the stars. I saw the northstar, Orion, Big Dipper, and some more. Before I fell asleep, Chip was sitting next to me watching the stars as well. I saw a black light near my head and fell asleep. 

I woke up on the cold floor. The Stoll brothers were in front of me and was having a quiet conversation. "So you're the daughter of Nyx. Woah," one of the kids said. Nyx? My favorite goddess! I always thought about me being the daughter of Hecate or Athena, but this is better. "She seems nice for a daughter of Nyx. Might be a mistake." "No way! Gods don't make mistake when it comes to claiming."Then the two started arguring. I decided to go for a walk when I saw Olivia playing a guitar. "Hey." "Oh, hey! You want to take that tour now? I could show you my favorite spots," she squealed. She toss her guitar on the ground and standed up. "Sure. I'd liked to see them. Maybe we can grabbed a snack." After the tour, Olivia showed the best part, the lake. "I like taking walks here when things get wild. I love taking a little dip in the pool." Cool. Maybe we could take a dip next?" "Maybe." Then we saw a boy and a girl walking on the opposite side of the lake. The girl had a native american look. Her carmel -like skin, choppy brown hair, and the way she wears the feathers. She looked pretty in a way. Next to her was another defenition of Mr. Perfect. Tall, muscular, blonde, and electric blue eyes. Why are there a lot of Mr. and Ms. Perfect's here, I don't know. I don't like it though. But when did I have the power to control the world. That's Fate's job. The girl had the same orange shirt while the boy had a purple shirt and a tattoo. Eleven lines. "Who's that over there," I asked. "That's Jason and Piper. Such a cute couple. Those two helped save the world with their friends. We're lucky that they defeated Gaea. They also helped bring Romans and Greeks together." "Romans? Is that why he has a purple shirt and a tattoo?" "Yep. Romans are suppose to be tough, so they use tattoos to symbolize each year in Camp Jupiter. Greeks instead use necklaces like mines." I looked at her necklace. Two beads. She must have survived for two years. "When will I get one," I asked. "Soon. Just not now. You're not ready yet. You still need some training," she answered. Okay, so it's going to be a long time. "What is happening though? Why is your dad Apollo? And why do I need training," I suddenly blurted out. "Oh. Someone didn't explain yet?! Oh well. Anyways, gods in mytholagy are real, but so are monsters. You have to go to one of the two camps. Camp Half-Blood for Greeks, or Camp Jupiter for Romans. Oh, and one parent leaves after having one baby. It's Ancient Laws. The other parent is mortal like your dad. Your other parent is a goddess. So your half mortal, half god. So you're a demigod. You have to fight monsters though. After your twelve, monsters try to come and kill you. A satyr like Chip will help you get to camp." "What about my dad and Carly," I panicked. They must be worried. "Your dad knows what's happening, but since Carly is a mortal, she just think that you're going to a good camp. Mortals can't see these monsters due to Mist. Mist hides things we see from mortals. Mortals would only see things they understand," she explained. Cool. "I'm going to eat. It's almost sunset." "Bye." She left me alone near the lake. I stared at the sunset as the wind blew through my hair. I standed up after about 15 minutes and walked to my new cabin. Cabin Thirteen. I opened the door to find it empty. I putted my stuff on a bunk to the left and grabbed my change of clothes and towel. I went to the showers to find it a little crowded. Luckily, I found an empty stall. After the shower, I quickly changed and start walking to the armory. I didn't have a weapon, but I needed one by tomorrow's training. I saw lots of weapons but one caught my eye. A bronze sword that glittered in the starlight. I knew right away that it's definently for me. Nyx was the goddess of night, this was shimmering in the moonlight unlike the others. I quickly grabbed it and ran to my cabin. I placed the sword under my bunk, and head off to the campfire. After singing some songs, I climbed on my roof to look at the stars. I started using my imagination and saw a butterfly, 2 bulls, and 18 sheeps. I quickly went to my bed and started counting stars in my head and fell asleep. Little did I know about demigod dreams.

**Hope you like it! Took me three days. I kept getting inturrupted. I'll try to make the next few chapters longer but it'll take a lot of time. -Sharon**


	5. Shopping and Training

**Hey. I looked at my work so far and it is so short. This time, I'm making it a lot longer. Not this one though. Starting on Tuesday and some Wensday shopping! -Sherri**

_Sweat was covering me. I was with olivia and another brunnette with hazel eyes. Cute, hot, gorgeaus. Guys' dream besides a blonde babe. Blah. Something must have hitted me because next thing I knew, I was falling down. Feeling weak, last thing I saw was Olivia with a bronze dagger._  
I woke up. What time was it? I looked at a clock. 8:00! Dang it! I'm late! I quickly got dress and ran out the door with my sword.

I was dead tired. training was so hard and I still can't fight like a boss. I was good, but I looked terrible. Pale, gloomy, and fierce. Nyx must be proud. I collapsed on the bed and closed my eyes to think about one of the greek myths. Hades and Persephone, the Minotaur, and Calypso. I wish that I brought my book. I felt homesick. I never felt so sick in my life. Sword fighting, archery, weapon making, etc. I didn't have much for lunch either. Dinner is being skipped as I head for the showers. No one. Good. As I showered, I wondered about my dream. I wonder what it meant. Olivia had a dagger with her so she could be okay, but it's the other girl that I'm worried about. She didn't seem to have a weapon. And what caused me to be knocked out. More questions, few answers. I wondered why do these dreams happen. The first helped me, the second might to. But I can't help change it. The future is the future. Maybe this is demigod ways of dreaming. I hate it! But it can't be stopped. Demigods must have a downside. To think fighting monsters was enough. I finished showering and changed. I need to go shopping. As much as I regret doing it, I have no choice. My shoes were worned out sneakers and my pant's were a little ripped. Maybe I'll ask Chiron to let me go with Olivia. That's when I bumped into someone. "Sorry," I said. "It's okay." Then I saw the face. Hazel eyes, brunnette hair in a braid, purple shirt, and 2 lines for her tattoo. Not as much as Jason's, but it must have hurt really bad. "I'm Catherine, daughter of Ceres. You are?" "I'm Jessie, daughter of Nyx." "Shouldn't you be at campfire," she said. "I was showering. You?" "Bored and tired." "Anyways, see you later?" "Sure." She walked away as I thought who Ceres is. Dionysus? Nope. Hermes? Nope. I got it! Demeter! I didn't know much about roman things. I went to my cabin and collapsed on my bed. I was too tired to watch the stars. Sorry mom!

Today was amazing! Sort of. We went shopping. Blah. We fought a harpy. We got stuff. I hate monsters. Chiron said yes as long as we get back by midnight.  
Olivia and I were shopping. Olivia chatting away about clothes and makeup. She was wearing a white dress with roses and pink high heels. I wore some borrowed jeans, my worned out sneakers, and Olivia's black blouse. We were walking to the clothing section. While she was chatting, I ate my taco like a boss. I had bought some food. 3 bags of candy, and my taco. I secretly brought my sword just in case. That monster or whatever might strike now, and I'm coming prepared. I even got my camouflage bandanna on to hid my eyes with it's shadow. Mystery looks are my favorite! I grabbed a pair of cool Nikes. (Not the god.), and a cool shirt. I met up with Olivia when she was done. She got a sundress, a jeanstyled jacket, and some 'cute' heels. Nike or heels. Nikes is my best friend as I am resisting to throw those heels out of the window. Again. After we payed, we went outside and got in a cab. The cab got us near so we had to walk all the way. Then there was the harpy. Not the ones from camp but this was fierce. Luckily I had my sword. I touched and sliced it a few times and it turned to dust. Olivia was in wide eyes as she stared. "What just happened? I'm scared." I continued walking, this time I was dragging her. I got her to her cabin just before 11:00. I watched the stars and made a silent pray to my mom before bed. 'Please let us live till' we are ready to fight on our own.'

**Here are the shoes and shirt she bought and Olivia's new clothes. BTW, Olivia is a shop freak. Jessie learned the hard way.**  
**Jessie's:**  
** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQaTFbsBKkuL1OQw-K2_tVTi5kBnW2H_Qj_bkjvJlpgXWZJBVCn**  
** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTO8gkBvpzY2r3W9hsPZ6TdYLWFyNPcThO7OoMiRa7ulINADMRhhw**  
**Olivia's:**  
** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS5CuUV18YsDyvx_HY2cx_DDi7fM74r9wQ9fRVzuBi94TbCCQy46Q**  
** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQLradWQ_pJwlNLH_mBhRRsHUWY3zUiFtFCXUTzivm3sS9bjSxffw**  
** images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQO22AALPPYwpxTFL5u3V_mueZKS3WPep5XWhyK0NrY8FTgPhzQ**  
**Bye-Sherri**


	6. Author's Note 2

**Until I find ideas for a prophecy and what the quest is about, I'm posting some special stories. Probably a week or so 'till I can get an idea, then three days or so to converse it into a prophecy. Then an hour to find an ending. But since schools around the corner, I'll have to hurry or I'll have to do it on a weekend and a lot can happen in a week. I'll have to figure it out. Maybe review this for an idea? Also, the lyric story on Kagerou Day will be shut down for a redo. I saw what I did wrong. Lots of things. Until later today, see you! -Sharon**  
**P.S. The romance part of the story will come. Jessie will not get a boyfriend though. Jessie is based of me. Except that I'm not really into soccer, I only run and swim. And I barely wear or own a skirt. And I really don't have long hair. Oh, and I'm not the kindest person, nor am I as weird as she can be. I'm crazier and weirder then her. But that's just me being me! Also, I have both of my parents. I hope. The rest is true. Also, last chapter's people like Tiana from Jessie's past is my Ocs. Tiana will play a bigger role soon though. I have a idea for her. *wink* Also, later I'll uptate for a special as soon as I can. And who knows, Jessie's single status might get her somewhere. *wink***


	7. Special 1: How I Love Mytholagy

**Hi! I'm now switched to Microsoft Word instead of WordPad. Also, I'm now fixing my mistakes and is now writing in paragraphs. I just hope that I don't crash. This computer is buggy and my parents won't buy me another one. Updating will be slower now and I still don't have the best grammar, so excuse me for that. I was terrible at grammar in 1st grade and still kind of am. This is special #1! About Jessie being interested in mythology in the first place! – Sharon**

Class was so boring. I hate being in 6th grade or even being in school. We were learning about boring math when the bell finally rang. Just one more period until lunch. History was next as I carried my books to my locker. I shoved my math books in and grabbed my history book and a journal. Nothing was really special about it. It was a white journal with a drawing of a sword that gleamed in the starlight. I had a dream about it once. The sword was special for an unknown reason. Chip said that it was just a dream but it was still special!  
I headed to history class and searched for a seat. Great, the only seat left was in front row. I took a seat, got out my pencil, and open my journal. Then, a woman walked in the room. She had caramel hair in a ponytail and unique grey eyes. Today, she wore a white dress with some lilac on it with sandals. Her only makeup was light pink lipstick and mascara. That was Mrs. Dawn, our history teacher. Her weird perfume spread around the room as the boys gave her the love sick eyes. For a married, 27 year old woman, she was still a fashionable woman. She told us to open our textbooks to page 15 and read the paragraph. It went like this:

**Athena's Birth  
**'Zeus came to lust after Metis, and chased her in his direct way. Metis tried to escape, going so far as to change her form many times. Turning into various creatures such as hawks, fish, and serpents. However, Zeus was both determined and equally proficient at changing form. He continued to pursuit until she relented.  
An Oracle of Gaea then prophesied that Metis's first child would be a girl but, her second child would be a boy that would overthrow Zeus as had happened to his father and grandfather. Zeus took this warning to heart. When he next saw Metis, he flattered her and put her at her ease. Then with Metis off guard, Zeus suddenly opened his mouth and swallowed her. This was the end of Metis but, possibly the beginning of Zeus's wisdom.'

The bell suddenly ringed. It was already 45 minutes?! I thought that it was only 5 minutes. I hated it. I had dyslexia and ADHD, so I couldn't read very well and I liked being active. I didn't even finish! "Okay class. Today's homework is to draw what you think Athena looks like. Understand," Mrs. Dawn told us. The class actually didn't groan for once. I knew that this is going to be a good year. I grabbed my stuff and head to lunch.

**I'm switching back to WordPad. This was not my best. I'm pretty sure that my other special stories are going to be better. - Sharon**


	8. Special 2: Olivia's New Beginning

**Hello! Special #2 is now here! I'm planning on about 2 or 3 more specials so please like this! Also, check out my poll please! It has to do with Jessie's quest. I'm still deciding if it's going to be about the first or second. Remember, Jessie loves adventuring so expect a few quest here and there. I already have an idea for what it's going to be about, so the quest chapter should be here in a week or so. - Sharon**

Olivia's Pov ( I said that this was a special *smirk*)  
I was skipping to the orphanage after getting off the bus. I began to worry about the empty lot as the shadows seem to dance. They swifly moved towards my shadow slowly as I turned my head around. All I saw was a pretty robin. The bird kept following me as I walked. I then started running and the bird soar after me! I turned left and was now looking at a tall wire fence. I couldn't turn or climb so I wacked it with my backpack. It didn't do much but enough for me to tackle it and punched it in the chest.  
It was a ugly purple bird! It shook and shrieked until it finally tossed me to the ground. I quickly grabbed a piece of metal and stabbed the bird twice. It exploded to golden dust. I panted hard as I looked at the sun setting in the distance. I looked around to find no one around. Why does this happen to a parentless girl in Nashua, New Hampshire?! I looked to find a girl. She had light blue eyes with light carmel hair. She had a orange shirt and knee length jeans.  
In her hand was what suprised me. A staff. She told me to come with her. I hold her hand as a light appeared on her staff as we must have teleported , because after that, the scenery changed into a crowded campus. That this was going to be awsome.

**And that's how she got to camp. Also, she was about 8 by then and her mom died because of a disease when she was 4. So sad. I regret doing this but not every demigod has a good story. Now that I think about it, every single demigod has a bad part of life. :( Also, this girl is actually going to be in a chapter. In the future, I'm sure of it. No more spoilers needed. - Sharon**


	9. Special 3: Friends or Enemies?

**Yello! I'm here for Special #3. It's actually about The seven's, Nico's, Clarrise's, Drew's, Reyna's, and Chiron's opinion on Olivia and Jessie. So you know what their "relationship" is with each other.**

**Jessie**  
**Percy: **Pretty nice for a daughter of Nyx. Trust me, I've been face-to-face with Nyx herself. She isn't a sweet goddess.  
**Annabeth: **I heard some stuff about her from Percy. She seems okay.  
**Jason: **Who?  
**Piper: **I'm not liking her. She is friends with Drew, so I've got a bad feeling about her.  
**Hazel: **I'd like to meet her.  
**Frank: **Nyx is scary, but I heard that she's nice. I'm giving her a chance.  
**Reyna: **Seems a little laid-back. Might be better off to say that she isn't preator material. But she could be Roman.  
**Leo:** She is pretty and nice. She seems to have a way with tools. If she wasn't a daughter of Nyx, she might be my sibling.  
**Nico: **She's cool, I guess. We never really talk to each other.  
**Drew: **That girl knows beauty when she sees it. Of course, she isn't the prettiest girl in camp, but I can help make her atleast the 10th.  
**Clarrise: **Good at sword fighting. She's on my good side. Could be better at aiming a bow without almost hitting someone. She needs some control though. Her powers backfire too much.  
**Chiron: **Powerful student. Impressive for a girl who can't control her powers without hitting herself. Could be better.

**Olivia**  
**Percy: **She's so sweet. She can always be trusted.  
**Annabeth: **She is the little sister that I'll never have.  
**Jason: **She's cute, but she can be fierce.  
**Piper: **She is so nice and perky. I love her but I worry about her sometimes.  
**Hazel: **We're good friends. She admires me out of the others.  
**Frank: **She seems sweet. Hazel likes her, so I guess I'll like her.  
**Reyna: **Not Roman material like her friend.  
**Leo: **She always laugh at my jokes! She's also very good at giving love advice.  
**Nico: **Too perky.  
**Drew:** Horrible fashion taste. How do they think that she's cute? I'm hotter!  
**Clarrise: **Not a good fighter. Too perky and girly.  
**Chiron: **Good person. Could be a little more serious though.

**Jessie seems to be fine for them. Olivia could be a little serious for once.**  
**Olivia: Why?**  
**Jessie: We're demigods that fight for our lives. We need to be on guard duty next week but if you're too perky, I'll have to switch.**  
**Olivia: Fine. *pouts* Lol, you said duty!**  
**Jessie: *about to murder someone* Watch you mouth if you want to keep it. *death glares***  
**Olivia: *too scared to move***  
**Okay. While they're doing that, please review and check out my poll plz! - Sherri**


	10. Special 4: Starpower!

**Hi! My parents finally finished school shopping. We took 3 hours -_-'! Anyways, I'm ready for school that starts in about 3 weeks. Also, this is special #4! Last special until her quest. :)! - Sherri**

I was shooting some hoops when Olivia started walking towards me. "Hi! Since you're the daughter of Nyx, don't you have star powers and stuff?" "I guess," I replied. I haven't thought of it before. "I guess I could give it a try tonight," I said. She smiled and skipped off. I guess I'll try after dinner. Maybe it'll work. I grabbed my sword and headed to the arena.

I beated 2 people and lost 5 times. Why am I so weak!? The sun started setting as I head to the dining area. I grabbed a bowl of noodles, a cup of diet coke, and a fruit cup. I finished eating and headed outside. It was lonely at the Hades table. I met up with olivia as we head to the fields. I concentrated hard and nothing happened. I tried a few times but nothing happened. After giving up, I just imagined hitting a tree with stars. Suddenly I blacked out.

I woke up in the same cabin that I met Olivia in. A blonde boy was next to me. He was wearing a orange shirt. Apollo's kids are easily reconized. "You okay," he said. "Yeah." "Alright then," he said as he turned to his left and yelled, "Olivia, you can come in now." He left as Olivia came in. "That was so cool! You hitted a tree with those sparkly clouds! But then it hitted you afterwards. Atleast it kind of worked." I felt dizzy and layed down. I dozed of dreaming about Tiana in a silver coat.

**Star power to the rescue! Not. I don't know much about stars and stuff. Sorry! Jessie is obviously not going to use starpowers anymore until she masters it. It wastes energy like shadow traveling. Bye-bye! - Sherri **


	11. The Quest Part 1

**Finally did it! I have no idea where it is heading but I have a few events that I want in it. Sorry for the poorly made prophecy. It took 30 minutes to think of one. It usually takes me 2 days. -Sharon**

_You shall go down for one's cure_  
_Night and day will be blind from a curse so pure_  
_Shall power or might have one last stand_  
_You shall lose something so grand_  
_A one will be caught after being free_  
_Only two shall go instead of three_  
I had no idea what's happening. I walked to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked on the door. The door then opend. Standing there was an annoyed Piper. "What are you doing here?" "Returning some clothes to Drew." "Come in." I could tell that Piper hates me. "Hello hon! Oh, my clothes! Thank you darling. Hope you survive your quest so I can make some adjustments to your closet and looks." "Thanks?" "No need, you really need a new look." I was offended. But after a few seconds of thinking, I knew that it was true. I walked out after saying bye and head of to the exit of the border.  
There standing was Olivia. She had a black shirt, a pair of brown boots, black leggings, and a frilly pink skirt. In her hand was a blue jacket. "Ready to go?" "Yeah," I stated emotionless. " Packed your ambrosia, nectar, and weapon?" "Yeah, Mom." I snickered at my comment. She cheerfully giggled and we head out. We remembered to put our weapon in Mist form. My sword turned into a necklace with a silver star. Olivia's dagger turned into a bracelet. We put on our stuff and went out. "Where is down," I asked. " The ground? No. Wait, the... Underworld!" She suprised me enough to trip and land on my bottom. "What," I yelled. Hades? Persephone? Tartarus? I was sweating so badly. "C'mon, it'll be fine. But how do we get there?"  
Olivia holded my hand as we head further away from camp. After a while, we rested under a willow. I closed my eyes and felt the shadows around me. Wait, WHAT!? I felt the air becoming cooler. I freaked out and opened my eyes. The scenery was facing a beautiful garden. After a few seconds, my head fell on something hard and I blacked out.

Ow! My head felt dizzy as I was looking at a pretty lady. She had pale skin with long black hair and cold dark eyes. She wore a dress with floral print. She seemed see through but I knew better. Persephone. She was facing Olivia talking to her. She then left the room. "What is going on?" "Oh, better explain. One of the Hecate kids created a potion but it backfired. The cabin had a cure but they're missing a ingredient. (This thing is made up, I think.) A malfer's bone. ( Ma-lfure ) We have to kill one to get a bone."  
Woah. Killing things are awsome! Oh god, my gaming sense are coming back! Note to self: Video games when I come home! I looked around and then it hitted me. We were in the Underworld.

**Sorry for being short. I realized that I couldn't think of anything. I'll try to uptate when I get the chance. Expect a new story soon. My sister's birthday is coming up and she's turning 6! Yet she still talks like a 3 year old. -_-' Bye! - Sharon**


	12. The Quest Part 2

**I finally figured out the whole storyboard! Anyways, here's the story. Hope you like! - Sharon**  
**-**  
How is it possible to black out about 3 times this week? I hate passing out. I always miss important things. Anyways, Olivia and I were walking to a malfur cave when a shiny gleam caught my eyes. I told Olivia that we should check it out. We walked towards it until we approached a cave. Inside the dark cave was a pretty ghost. The ghost was pretty. She had long curly hair in a ponytail and a long sundress. She wore no shoes.  
"Hello." Her voice was raspy as if she nevered talked before. "Now that you're in my cave, you can't get out. You must pay your freedom." A rock blocked the exit and Olivia from my sight. The only source of light was a green torch. "What do you want," I yelled with confidence. I was already annoyed by even blacking out. This was pushing the limits. "To get out, you have a choice. Give me your power over the stars, or your skills to fight. You're lucky that I'm not asking for your soul." She sounded so calm, but I knew better. I thought really hard. If I give her my skill, I won't fight and will have to use my star powers. But until I mastered it, I'll end up being hurt as well.  
"I'll give you my star power. I swear on River Styx that I will give my star power to this ghost in front of me," I said. I was so furious! First, my sleep and now my powers?! What's next, Godzilla?! I felt the wind getting colder as a glowing ball formed in my hand. It was made out of white stars. I gave it to her and head towards the exit. The rock disappeared and standing there was a worried Olivia.

Walking to the cave and freeing him was the easy part. This was the hard part. Fighting the malfur was harder then I expected. Imagine you fighting a 10 feet tall gorrila. But with red eyes, black fur, and hideous fangs. It also had claws the size of a thumb. Olivia was passed out after getting hit. There was a no wound so she was sort of okay. I was handling it with all my might. I sliced the malfur in the face and took my chances. My sword glowed black as I sliced it in the back so deep, it exploded with a bang.  
I sat up quickly and felt for my sword. The cload of dust disappeared as the monster was no more. Left of it was a bone. I saw my sword, or what was supposed to be my sword. Unlike my bronze sword, it was silver with a note next to it. I quickly grabbed the note and read it.  
_Dear Jessie,_  
_Next time you get a gift, try not to break it. Consider this as a gift. Don't expect this often._  
_From, Nyx_  
I crumbled it up and stuffed it in my pocket. A grabbed my sword as it turned into a necklace. It was the same as before, but with black and white plastic glass beads. I found it cute. I putted it on and grabbed Olivia. I piggybagged her all the way to the kingdom to face the one and only Persephone. "Late, are you not?" "Sorry, my lady. So can we please go back," I asked eagerly. "Not yet. Unfortunently, Hades doesn't appreciate you coming here. So you and Olivia will have a little bit of a punishment. You now must have a collar that you must wear. Don't fly or swim unless you want to die." Suddenly, a collar appeared on us. Olivia's was pink with diamonds to dazzle it. Mine's was black with small gold spikes. "Your mom and her dad may not be proud, but it is a punishment. Wear it until it falls off next week." Well, I actually like it. Swimming isn't my thing and I get air sick. I suddenly fell down as the scenery changed. We teleported to a shadow behind Thalia's tree. I quickly carried Olivia to the imfirmity and gave Lou the bone. Then head to Chiron to tell him about our punishment from Hades. I quickly grabbed a sandwich and went to bed. 'Night Mom. Night Dad. Night Carly. I'll visit you at your wedding.' I thought as I snoozed away.

Dad's POV ( ;3 )  
I sticked a stamp to the last invitation. The one to my daughter. I put it inside her dress and closed the box. I remembered how beautiful, yet strong her mother was. I loved her and it hurted when she left. But I remembered her last words as she left. 'Stay strong. Love may hurt, but you can overcome it by using love against itself.' I mailed the invatations and whispered to the gods. "Love can hurt, but I can overcome it with new love." I walked back home as it began to snow.

**What do you think? I know the punishment is crappy, but it was either that, or torture. I'm usually all about the violence first, thoughts later. Bye! - Sharon**


	13. Weddings Of The Enemies

**Hello! I'm writing this in 9:15 right now. I have bad parents, ;p. Now, on with the story! -Sherri**

* * *

January, Camp Half-Blood, Hades Cabin  
I woke up to see Hazel. She seemed confused. "Not to be rude, but why are you in the Hades Cabin," she asked. "They don't have a cabin for Nyx, so I have to be here," I answered lazily. "Well then, I'm Hazel. You?" "I'm Jessie." "Okay. So I'll see you around?" "_Sure_," I replied. She left the room and I head to my 'nightstand'. I put on a black t-shirt of Three Day Grace and a pair of black mid-knee sweatpants. I put on my shoes I bought from the last few weeks, and head out. I had my sword in a necklace and some nectar and ambrosia in a pouch.  
I quickly ran through the border after saying bye to my friends. Today was the day before my dad's wedding. Carly and Dad seem to be happy. I just wish that Nyx was here. Since she lives in Tartarus, she doesn't visit often. Or ever. She barely leaves notes anymore and I never saw her face. Gods are really weird sometimes. I hailed for a cab and hopped in. I stared out the window. First thing I saw was a girl about three playing with her Mom and Dad. I stared to only choke back tears. For my whole life, I never knew my mom only to find out that she is a goddess from Tartarus. I never knew her.  
I looked back to find my knuckles white. I payed the cab and headed inside a big building. There standing near a banquet was Carly. She wore her wedding dress as if she was trying it out. "Oh my gosh, Jessica! I miss you so much. So, what do you think about the dress?" Unfortunatly for me, she calls me by my full name. Her dress was long and white. I felt myself burning. This was a bad idea to be bridesmaid. I told her that it was great. I almost said as beautiful as Aphrodite, but I holded back. She must not know about the gods. Especially my mother.  
I headed to the table to try to figure out a honeymoon for them. While they're there, I get to stay at camp. I had to decide between Hawaii or Florida. I wanted to give them a tropical enjoyment.  
I head to where the guests were going to sit and imagined the wedding. I had a perfect wedding gift in mind. A boquet (I don't know much about weddings :!) of red roses and a card saying 'Happy Wedding Day' in glitter. Cheesy, but perfect. I quickly tried to find dad. Better get home!

* * *

I cutted out the hearts and flowers that I printed. I glued them exactly where their suppose to be and digged my box for glitter. When I was 4, I loved drawing. So Dad bought a crate (not made out of wood. A plastic crate with art supplies. Like the ones they use in some schools) full of supplies. I put on the glitter and put it on my desk to dry. I daydreamed about how camp is doing. I went down to the kitchen to find Carly calling someone. I sneaked by and grabbed some frozen chicken and put it in the microwave.  
I overheard her conversation as the chicken was being heated. "Now now sister, we'll eat the child when she is perfecly off guard. She has her sword with her, so we can't attack. Her dad is here too. He'll notice her missing in seconds. We'll attack her soon." ..."No way! She'll hear us by a mile"..." Bye." I grabbed my chicken and passed Carly. She turned pale as soon as I passed her. I went upstairs into my room. I locked my door and closed my windows.  
What is happening?! My future step-mother is probably a monsters that wants to murder me with her sister that might be a monster too. That is something no one will say in their lives. I hugged my teddy bear that my dad gave me for my 7th birthday. It was medium brown with the smell of lilac. Wait, you say, what? When I was 10, I spilled some perfume on the bear by accident. I was trying to smell it but I slipped. Luckily, it costed $5.00.  
I pushed aside the conversation about devouring me and went to sleep. The stars seemed really bright as a pair of glowing eyes tried to enter from the window. Little did I know or care, the pair of glowing eyes were also part of another person I know.

* * *

? Pov  
That brat! She could've figure out! I head towards her room and put my hand on the knob. Locked! I hissed at the smart brat. She will be devoured. I transformed into human and head to my bedroom. She will die by the wedding, or my name isn't Carly!

-  
**Me: Well, well. Sorry, but Carly isn't what she seems. You need action, I deliver. I hope.**  
**Jessie: My stepmother is a monster!? *grabs a random phone* I'm calling camp!**  
**Me: *throws phone away* Demigods don't use phones! Jeese, where did you come from?!**  
**Jessie: What do you think? *sneers* And give it back!**  
**Olivia: Hello!**  
**Jessie & me: Go away!**  
**Olivia: *cries***  
**Me: Uh oh. While we try to make her better, plz check my other stories. Bye! *Gets smacked by a crying Olivia* I regret trying to make her better now. Also, I finally figured out the line thingy! - Sherri**


	14. New Life Of Memories

**Hello! Wedding bells are ringing! Jessie, get over here! * holds two hammers***  
**Jessie & me: *gives one to Jessie and smashed the bells* **  
**Work here is done. We have a reason to wreck a wedding, who would want to marry someone who is a monster? Not me. I'm a single gal and it's going to stay that way!**  
**Thalia: Want to join the hunt?**  
**What? Maybe... I'll think about it... On with the story! - Sharon**

* * *

How dare that monster scratch my door knob! I woke up in the morning and dressed up. The wedding started in about 7 hours, and I need about half an hour to get ready. I grabbed some random dresses and hanged a pretty white dress and went through my backpack. I grabbed my star necklace and putted it on. With her in the house, I'm not taking any chances!  
I tried to open my door to find it wobbly. I inspected and found deep scratches. Not unusual at all. (Note the sarcasm) I went to the bathroom and got ready. I pulled my hair in a ponytail and putted the rubberband on. It's been a while since I had a ponytail, ever since Nico and Chip brought me to camp.  
It was a good and bad memory. The good news was that I was a demigod, the bad news was that I was a demigod. It explained my ADHD and dyslexia. Also why I barely make friends. But, it also explains weird events. I remember two kid with a sword, but my teacher said that they had backpacks. Then there was the time my birthday cake exploded at my 4th birthday. The second one was still unknown though.  
I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and shower. I headed to my room and got dressed. 6 hours left. I grabbed a white shirt that said 'Step Up 3D' with the Pirate's last dance scene and a pair of green knee-length sweatpants. I headed downstairs only to find Dad drinking something. As I got closer, I saw that it was tea.  
"Where's Carly," I asked. "She went shopping with her sister for something." Uh oh. Carly and her sister were together. Better stay with Dad for mine's and his sake. "Um... o-okay, I... guess." That was terrible. Fortunantly, he didn't notice. I grabbed some freshly cooked pancakes and carefully ate it. Carly might have putted food poison in it.  
I washed the plates from dinner and breakfast and checked my watch. 5 hours and 41 minutes. I went to my room and found my room a mess. My bedsheets were messed up, my curtains and dress were ripped, and my laptop was safely on the floor. My window was wide open and my backpack was missing. There goes my neckace (Camp necklace with the beads. She has only one bead), a camp shirt, and my $2.58. (She payed for a cab in the last chapter to get home. She had change.)  
I had to tell Dad. But he would be heartbroken that he married a monster and feel guilty about almost killing me. Ever since Carly arrived, he had been from gloomy to cheerful. I couldn't do that to him. I'll just slay Carly and come up with a lie. I putted on headphones and listened to 'Lost One's Weeping'. It may attract Carly and her sister to come towards me.

* * *

I was in the bathroom figuring what's the difference between lipstick and lipgloss. I grabbed a random lipgloss or lipstick and putted it on. It was good in a way. I added a second layer just in case. I grabbed some mascara and putted it on. Then, I putted a light layer of silver eyeshadow. I had my necklace and a new dress on. It was simple and silver. More likely to grab Carly's attention. This was going to be dangerous, but worth saving Dad.  
I headed downstairs and grabbed my silver shoes. They weren't like my silver sneakers, but they were still comfy. I grabbed my bag and got out. The bag was black leather with some ambrosia and nectar in it. I also grabbed some candy incase the wedding will be boring. Until I'm done with the plan, this is going to be a waste of time.  
I went in my dad's car and we headed of. Dad was chatting away of how excited he will be. I almost felt sorry about this plan, but it needed to be dumb. I tried to read my book, but the words kept flying off. This was going to be long. We were at the place and Dad parked the car. I opened my door and we went inside.  
There standing was Carly and a woman who I asume was her sister. She had blonde hair and Carly's green eyes. I felt a shiver crawl through my spine. She gave me a cold glare and continued talking with Carly. I walked to my seat and sat down. The wedding passed until Carly asked to talk to me. I holded my necklace as I followed her. This was it. The moment that Fate decides if I live or die. I wanted to live!  
I stared at her green eyes. Her skin turned green with scales as she grew talons the size of my hand. Her eyes turned to yellow with a reptile pupil. She grew fangs and a tail. Her hazel hair spiked up and turned white. She looked hideous. She tried to scratch me but I dodged and got out my sword. She hissed and attacked. She spitted purple liquid at me. I quickly grabbed a vase and covered myself. The vase broked into steam. I kicked her face and stabbed her back. She clawed my sword and tried to scratch me. Pieces of ambrosia and some nectar spilled.  
A picture of Olivia was sliced in half. I grabbed it and ran. I ran until I was facing a wall. She and her sister cornered me. Her sister was the same, only with black hair. A tear slid down my face. '_Guess I'm going to die. Bye everyone.' _I looked down and saw red, then black. Really, now? The last thing I heard was a boom.

* * *

I felt light headed. I was holding a necklace with stars and beads on it. I was at a cabin of some sort. I felt dizzy and layed back down. I heard a muffled sound and looked around. A girl with curly blond hair had her head rested on the side of my bed. She seemed to be crying. "Hello," I asked. I was so confused. I was in my room playing Call of Duty, and now I'm here. "Jessie! You're awake! I was so worried," she said as she hugged me.  
"Who are you," I asked. "You don't remember," she asked. She went into tears again and hugged me tighter. After she was done, she told me lots of things about my life. "I'm your best friend, Olivia." I suddenly had a memory trigger. (That's what it's called, right?) I remember shopping and playing guitar with her. "I remember a little."  
"I better tell Chiron and the others," she said as she left. This was going to be a long day. I putted on the necklace that was suppose to be a sword and headed outside. It's time for some fun!

* * *

**I'm betting that your hating me a little, eh? Anyways, this took a little bit but it's good so far. **  
**Jessie: What's going on?**  
**Olivia: *cries***  
**Jessie, you better get your memories or she's going to be crying an ocean.**  
**Jessie: Make me. *glares evily***  
***Glares hard* *Hands start glowing black* Let's do this.*wields 2 Stygian Iron sword and puts on Stygian Iron armor***  
**Jessie: *wields her sword and puts on silver armor* Begin!**  
**Olivia: Bye-bye. *cries***  
**I don't own Step Up 3D. - Sharon**


	15. Ran Away of Fear ( I just messed up )

**Hello! I have some free time right now. I'm currently writing this, listening to music, eatin, and doing my homework. I'm currently eating bacon! Watashi wa bēkon ga daisukidesu. Anatade wanaidesu ka? Sō, watashi wa Nihon no yō ni nyūryoku shite i. Watashi wa sukoshi shitte iru. Jeshī wa iemasenga, kanojo wa gakushū suru kanōsei ga arimasu****. Look it up. And I'm not doing paragraphs anymore. I'm still getting use to writing. Then there's some things I can't do on fanfiction. - Sharon  
**

* * *

Olivia and I were in New Rome. We were visiting Camp Jupiter since we aren't going to do any camp activities until I get my memories back. We took Catherine with us. Over the last few weeks, we sort of bonded. Or at least according to Olivia. I looked at all the places we pasted. A park, clothing store, etc. It was epic. I felt cold air going through my skin. I looked around to find us in some shop. A coffee house perhaps. New Rome was very interesting.  
Olivia ordered us some coffee and some cookies as we sat down. "You sure that you can't remember anything," she asked. "Come on Olivia. Forcing her isn't going to help. It takes a lot of time. After all, she was in a coma for about a week. Not two hours," scolded Catherine. 'Thanks' I mouthed. She didn't seem to notice. "Anyways, I heard that there was a dance contest at noon. Want to go," asked Catherine. I tensed up a little. I wasn't the best at dancing and being in crowded areas. "Sure! I love dancing," squealed Olivia. They both stared at me intensely. "Fine. Though I rather sleep for another 3 days." They squealed and started talking about clothing. This was going to be long.

* * *

After what felt like seven years, we finally headed out. We all went to the Aphrodite cabin for some clothes. Piper helped with them but she kept glaring at me from time to time. Drew was helping me, by helping with mascara. The fact that I hate makeup is a memory that will never be forgotten. "Now for lipstick," squealed Drew. "Yay?" She went through some random makeup. Probably her siblings'. I sighed in defeat. Great, more makeup. After the dress up, I caught up with Olivia and Catherine as we head out.

* * *

Dancing was fun if you knew how. I was walking in the moonlight as loud music played. They were dancing to 'Fancy' right now. Stupid preps. I heard a rustle as the woods seem to have howled. A flash of red eyes appeared. I then realized that I was out of the borders. A big dog came out of the bush. About 8 feet. I started running as it chased me across the woods. Camp was too far to reach and I don't have my sword! I dove down the nearby lake as the dog seemed to have lost me. It disappeared into the shadows as I came for air. I didn't know where I was as I dried myself. Clothes were wet, necklace is home, and makeup is washed. Last one, I didn't mind. I ran through the town and found a house. I remembered this house! Aunt Kate's house. I quickly knocked the door. I had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

***Imaginary crowd claps* Why are you clapping? She's running away from camp!**  
**Meanwhile at camp...**  
**Olivia: *crying a river***  
**Catherine: *Builds a boat and gets on it* Help!**  
**Well, that was a mistake. *Clapping in the background* Me: *Gets my Stygian Iron swords and armor while hands are glowing black* Who's ready to DIE!? **  
**Jessie: While she murders, see you in the next chapter!**  
**Peace! *Summons monsters, skeletons, a black dragon, and an army of black, evil ghosts* DIE!****  
**


	16. I'm A Descendant From Fortuna

***Slams face on table* Got bored, decided to write again. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Zzz.**

* * *

Auntie wasn't suprise when I told her the stuff. Her blond hair seemed to be put in shame as her bright blue eyes twinkled behind her glasses.

"Why are you not suprised?" "Never told you about your grandma, eh? She is my stepmother. I use to be a camper as well. Ran for preator twice, got beaten twice as well though."

"You're a demigod? Did you know my mom?" "Heard stories about her. I didn't know who your mother was. She gone by the name Menya Tallenda. She had a goth look. Black hair in a bun, pale skin and occasionally gowns."

"Who was your mother?" "Ahh. She was a minor god. I had to stay in the Mercury Cabin for 2 years. Her name is Fortuna. I do get very lucky, sometimes."

"I never met her before. Grandpa said that she was pretty. Blonde hair that is usually in a braid, crystal eyes of the sky and flawless skin. I wish to see her one day, but it never came."

I listened closely. So far, I liked to be a daughter of Fortuna/Tyche. The shadows seemed to have darken a little. '_Mom? Please stop_,' I thought. The room got a little lighter.

"She would always wear casual dresses and her sandals. All I have left of her is this." She pulled out a locket. It was a silver string with a golden clover. It was pretty. But I prefer my necklace a little better.

"My Imperial Gold dagger appears if the clover opens." She showed the transformation. A glow appeared and a dagger was in her hand. It then turned back into the locket.

"How about some food? Jack is in the shower, Emily is in the kitchen and Holly is reading her 'Chic Chick' magazine."

"Alright."

I was starving. But I needed to see Holly.

* * *

I went to Holly's room and knocked. "Come in," a high yet dull voice said.

I opened her door. The room was nothing really different.

Pink wallpaper, 1D playing (I hate them. Atleast it's less torchering then JB, 1D, Miley Cirus, Austin Mahome, Nicki M. mixed together. Nicki is great, but not the favorite of me.), luxury white bed, nightstand made out of birch, closet filled with lots of clothes and possibly a shrine, and to finish it off with a perfume smell.

I needed to see Holly for good reasons. I took out my sword and walked up to her.

She was sitting on her bed. She had wavy blond hair and blue eyes like her mother.

She had a bathroom robe and towel wrapped around her hair. Obviously in baby pink. What really worried was that she had her Ipod. I just hope that monster don't try kill me. Again.

"Hey." Then she looked at me and her eyes widen. "Ahh! Why do you have a sword?!"

I told her about the world of demigods. "So I'm a demigod? But daddy stayed with me forever. He is on a bussiness trip right now."

I paused. Why did she see my sword? She isn't a demigod, after all, she texts 24/7 and is nearly 15. Then a thought came to me. "The Mist!"

She looked at me confused. "What about it?"

"At camp, we have an Oracle - the girl who tells prophecies for quests- and her name's Rachel. But she isn't a demigod! I chatted with her before. Some mortals can see through the Mist. But it's really rare! You must be able to!"

She fainted.

* * *

?

* * *

Okay.

I headed downstairs before she could wake up and possibly rant.

"Sup Emily. Hey Jack." Jack had black hair and hazel eyes , but he was more into sports then being popular and the 'hot stuff'. He was only 12 but he already has a girlfriend. Emily had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes like Jack. She was only 6 but she was smart.

Jack had his lucky jersey and some jeans while Emily had a replica dress of Snow White and a silver tiara.

"Su- Oh god! You look... different." He paused when I raised my fist. "Call me hideous and you'll see what iron tastes like in your face."

I did look ridiculous, but it was the hellhound's fault. I went to get a steamy shower and to clear my thoughts. I don't know why I don't have my memories, or why Carly doesn't exist anymore.

But I'll figure it out. I hope.

* * *

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. **

**Jessie: See you next chapter!**


	17. Romans can be Greek

**Guess who got Blood of Olympus? I'm in love with it! And I will not spoil, especially if I'm only into it by like 60 pages in 20 minutes. I'll finish it soon but atleast I know some of the parts like *BEEP* dieing and *BEEP*had a father/son talk with *BEEP*. But just wait for TSoS. (The Sword of Summer). All I know about it is that it might be about Percy and Annabeth's child. I will know about it, possibly near the end of 2015. But I'll finish BoO slower because of school. The others took me about a week to finish. Luckily, this is shorter by atleast 50 pages. I could try to finish, no?**

* * *

I seriously needed more clothes. I only had a dirty CJ shirt from Auntie and a pair of jeans from Holly."Μεγάλη. Τώρα το μόνο που χρειάζεται είναι ένα τατουάζ και θα είμαι απολύτως Ρωμαϊκό." I said. Luckily, I could speak Greek for privacy and I was in Holly's room. I sighed and looked in the mirror.

"Τώρα, τώρα Τζέσι. Ρωμαϊκό είναι περισσότερο από ό, τι φαίνεται. Χρειάζεται θάρρος και τη δύναμη να χαρακτηριστεί ως χρήσιμο." I turned to see Auntie.

"Νομίζεις ότι δεν είχα την έρευνα κάποιες ελληνικές λέξεις?"

"Yeah. Shouldn't you speak Latin or something?" I blurted out. "I was never into Roman ways. I guess you could say that I was pretty Greek. But I had no choice. I could either run away and die or stay and follow the traditions." She told me.

'Traditions are traditions.' My father would've said to me. 'No escaping what you were meant to do.' 'But what if that isn't our destiny? What if we want to change it? Why should Fate control us? Can't we just fight back?' I would argue. I was always stuborn back then. Back then, I was a rebel. But now- I'm different. I'm not a stuborn, sarcastic, heartless kid. But I'm not a brave, hot, perfect hero either. In otherwords, I'm just . . . me.

I didn't notice that she left.

'Olivia. Catherine. Don't worry. I'll be home soon. Just wait and see, 'cause I'm stronger then you last saw me.' I prayed.

And walked out of the room, leaving my past behind for a new life and a new day.

* * *

"Hiya!" I caught the volleyball and served really hard. Only to see it hit Catherine's head

We were in the community beach. Catherine and I were glad to see eachother after what we went through. We were playing volleyball at the beach after we all took a trip. Apparently, Catherine was at the beach to run an errand for Reyna and finished.

"What was that for!" She started chasing me. Laughing like a maniac, I ran for my life.

* * *

**That was very short, sorry! I need to read BoO since lots of things have happened in it. I can't believe *BEEP* had to die but ended up alive because of *BEEP*! Atleast *BEEP* confessed to *BEEP* about *BEEP* and *BEEP* and *BEEP* are having a little friendship or even more. And *BEEP* and *BEEP* will have a happy life in Rome. I still don't support them though. And *BEEP* came just in time for *BEEP*. And *BEEP* completed the oath he/she made. *BEEP* falled, so mission was complete. Wow, that was so much spoilers.**


End file.
